


Valentine's Day

by ChimaAmla



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Creampie, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaAmla/pseuds/ChimaAmla
Summary: Ai trailed fingers up Wakatoshi’s forearm lightly, and Wakatoshi reached out to rest his hands lightly on Ai’s hips.  He let Ai reach up and pull him down into a kiss, and the tension slowly drained out of him as Ai’s tongue played with his own.  Ai snubbed their noses together and grinned quietly.  “Just figure it out as you go, we’ll say if anything’s wrong.  Right, Jae?” he looked back over his shoulder to see Jae sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back and propped up on his arms.“I mean, yeah,” Jae grinned.  “How about more making out?  That was great.”





	Valentine's Day

Ai groan-laughed as one of the characters bungled down the stairs onscreen, the killer hot on their tail, then raised his beer and drank along with everyone else sitting on the couches around the common room.

“We aren’t going to survive this marathon,” Takahiro mock-groaned, setting his bottle down on the table with the others.

“No more than any of these idiots are,” Jae laughed as he gestured at the screen.

They’d been at it for three horror movies already, their oh-so-wittily-named Valentine’s Day Massacre movie marathon having started as soon as classes let out early because of a sudden snowstorm.  Now they were all stuck in the dorms, but the power and Hajime’s stash of beer were still going strong.  Say what you wanted about him getting overexcited for just about everything, but the guy was always ready for a party.

The protagonist made it out by the skin of his teeth and the credits rolled.  Katsuo got up and stretched, long brown arms extended over his head and then out to the sides, “All right, I’m turning in.  Gotta be up stupid early for practice.”

“Make sure you hydrate,” Makoto smirked, tipping his beer toward him.

“Make sure you eat my  _ entire ass,” _ Katsuo smirked back, flipping him the bird and heading out of the common room.

“Ugh, I should go too.  Tomorrow is leg day,” Makoto huffed at the universe in general, then finished his beer and followed Katsuo out.

Ai turned to Takehiro as soon as Makoto and Katsuo’s door had clicked shut down the hall.  “So what’s the pool up to?” he asked excitedly.

“$1584,” Takehiro grinned.  “Want to increase your bet?”

Ai rolled the idea around.  He already had fifty on the night after the regional basketball championship three months from now.  “Nah,” then he grinned suddenly.  “Screw it, ten on tonight, it’s Valentine’s Day.”

Ai dug out his wallet and Hajime laughed loud enough that Ren grumbled himself awake on the opposite couch.  “Sorry man,” Hajime said, slapping an affectionate hand on Ren’s leg across his lap, but Ren just shrugged and turned toward the back of the couch and resettled himself.

“Neither of them is  _ nearly  _ drunk or hard-up enough to think they should fuck just cuz it’s Valentine’s Day, you’re wasting your money,” Jae said, and Ai just shrugged.

“I’m a romantic,” he grinned, and they all laughed.

“I don’t think that’s what a romantic is,” Takehiro said, but he still took Ai’s money across the table and made a note in his betting book.

They put in the next DVD, this one a miniseries, and settled in again.  With the lights turned down and the snow silencing everything from outside, it was easy to get into the tense mood.  The main group in this one was kids, and they had just caught their first fleeting glimpse of the monster - something that skated along the edges of vision, appeared places it shouldn’t be able to.

The door slammed open and Ai shrieked, already half on his feet before he realized it was just Wakatoshi stumbling in from outside.

_ “Jesus, _ ‘Toshi, you scared the shit out of me!” Jae said, lowering his beer from where he’d clearly raised it to use as a weapon.

Wakatoshi just grunted, shoving the door closed before the built-up snow outside could spill in onto the carpet, and stalked across the room.  He paused before he got to his hallway, wiping absently at his split lip and looking across at the TV.  “Horror movies?”

“We’re marathoning and seeing how trashed we get drinking every time they do something stupid,” Ren drawled, sitting up halfway and reaching for his long-neglected beer.

_ “We _ are,  _ you’re  _ sleeping through every movie,” Ai laughed, and Ren just shrugged and took a swig.

“Come on, we’re just coming up on the best bit,” Hajime said, leaning across the narrow table to slap a hand down on the last cushion of Ai and Jae’s couch.  Wakatoshi seemed to mull it over, then came over and set himself down gingerly.  Ai shook his blanket across Wakatoshi’s in addition to his own lap, and Wakatoshi sputtered.

“Oh quiet, you still have snow in your hair,” Ai laughed, and Wakatoshi scruffed his recently-chopped orange hair self-consciously.

They backed up the show and Hajime passed Wakatoshi a beer.  Everything was nicely floaty at the edges, the quiet room disappearing into the movie; these kids were smarter than most horror movie characters, so the drinking game dissolved into random sips and half-realized swigs.

“Well  _ shit,” _ Hajime breathed out as the credits rolled.

“This one’s a bit better-written, isn’t it?” Ai gulped.  “Ready for the next one?”

“Yeah, no, I’m out before I get nightmares,” Takehiro said, standing up a little shakily and stretching.

“Wimp,” Jae taunted, and Takehiro just shrugged with a grin.

“Can’t be missing sleep when class starts up again.”  He took a half-dozen empty bottles across to the recycling bin but Hajime waved him off the rest, and they said their goodnights as the next episode started.

“Hey, gimme some of that blanket,” Jae said during a lull halfway through, tugging at the edge already, and Ai realized the cold had seeped in through the windows.

Ai tried to tug the blanket so there would be enough for all three of them, but his hands were shaking.  Jae grinned - a little pale himself - and they fought with it for a few moments before Jae finally just rolled his eyes and pulled Ai against him, tucking him against his chest and halfway through settling the blanket over them when he froze.

“Uh, cool?” he said a little self-consciously, like he hadn’t thought about it until he’d done it.

“Snuggly,” Ai grinned up at him, settling in, and Jae snorted and rolled his eyes before focusing on the screen again.

It was easier to enjoy the show with Jae warm against his back, easier to remember that the monster was just on the TV.  Wakatoshi, on the other hand, was perched on the edge of the couch, sipping absentmindedly and eyes fixed intently on the screen, tight as a coiled spring.

Ai wiggled his toes to under Wakatoshi’s leg and snickered when he jumped.  “Blanket tax,” Ai grinned, and Wakatoshi rolled his eyes, but settled in a little less tense than before.

Somewhere around episode six the wind started to howl outside.  Hajime was stock-still between the show and trying not to wake Ren yet again.  Ai had the blanket pulled up to his nose, Jae’s arms tight around him like he was a teddybear.  Even Wakatoshi had edged closer to Ai and Jae until he was half-leaning on Ai’s crooked legs under the blanket.

The kids killed the monster and got their friend out of the spooky dimension he’d been trapped in.  Everyone watching breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“Well  _ that  _ was a little intense,” Hajime said.

“I vote we put on a  _ really _ shitty one next, to lighten the mood,” Ai suggested after a deep swig of one of the last of the beers, and felt Jae nod behind him.

Hajime glanced at his phone.  “I think I’m tapping out,” he said and patted Ren’s leg to wake him, and got no response at all, so he slid out from under the other boy carefully.  Bottles clinked as he brought them over to the recycling, but he waved it off when Wakatoshi started to get up to help him.  “You, sit, watch another movie so you sober up before you have to deal with Hina.  I don’t want to get up again when you guys get in a fight.”

Wakatoshi bristled.  “If he weren’t such a territorial little-”

_ “R.A.,” _ Hajime said pointedly, gesturing at himself.  “Come on man, we just had a good night.”

Wakatoshi frowned but let himself sink back down on the couch, clearly gearing up for a sulk.  Ai wiggled his toes under Wakatoshi’s thigh again and answered his sharp look with a grin.  “You pick the next one, only rule is that it has to be super shitty.”

Wakatoshi snorted and rolled his eyes, but dragged the laptop over anyways as Hajime headed off down the hall.  The movie started up and Ai relaxed back against Jae, tracing lines on his hand under the blanket and letting himself drowse.

A yell came from the speakers and Ai blinked himself awake, not sure how much time had passed, but it looked like the same movie was on.  Jae was petting his hair, and - oh wow, was hard as hell against his back.  Ai shifted a little against him and Jae froze, and Wakatoshi was still intent on the screen so Ai grinned and shifted again, grinding back against Jae, and felt Jae’s arm tighten across his chest.

Ai tilted his head just enough to catch Jae’s eye and then shifted his hips deliberately, and Jae breathed out slow and tight and rocked forward against him.  Jae’s hand slid down Ai’s chest under the blanket, tracing slow over Ai’s belly until he could cup him through his sleep pants.

Ai bit his lip and grinned over his shoulder, rocking up against Jae’s hand under the blanket, and then Jae was turning his head and kissing him, wet tongue and soft touches and fingers brushing over him through his sleep pants.

Wakatoshi cleared his throat deliberately, and Ai broke out of the kiss with a squeak.  Wakatoshi was still very pointedly watching the TV, but his face was flushed dark from nose to ears, and Ai couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry,” he fumbled, grin on his face and still  _ very _ conscious of the fact that Jae’s hand was still on his hip and cock hard against his back.  “Um,” he sat up and leaned across, and then he was pulling Wakatoshi into a kiss, somehow, and Wakatoshi looked shocked and embarrassed and was  _ letting _ him.  He tasted like beer and the salty sting of blood from the cut on his lip, and  _ wow _ Ai had never really realized what a big guy he was.  His hands were  _ huge _ as one came up to cup Ai’s cheek, surprisingly gentle.

“Wow, okay,” Jae whistled low from behind Ai, and Wakatoshi broke away sharply, blushing furiously and looking away.

“Aw no, come on,” Ai said and reached for him, kissing the corner of his mouth.  “It’s ok, he just doesn’t want us to forget about him, right, Jae?” Ai said, glancing over his shoulder and giving Jae a little grin.

“Uh...yeah,” Jae said, his eyes glued to Ai’s ass, and Ai wiggled it for him and he laughed.  “Yeah, sure.”

Ai turned back to Wakatoshi.  “Yeah?” he murmured, and Wakatoshi couldn’t seem to meet his eyes but one hand was still on Ai’s hip, and he kissed him again a moment later anyways.

Ai draped his arms over Wakatoshi’s broad shoulders, one hand working into the short scruff at the back of Wakatoshi’s head as he leaned gradually back against Jae and brought Wakatoshi with him.  Jae’s hands were on Ai’s hips and Wakatoshi’s arms bracketed them both as he propped himself up over them and  _ wow _ , the whole world was warm weight and soft lips and Jae’s cock rutting against the small of his back and Wakatoshi’s in the hollow of his hip.

Ren shifted in his sleep on the other couch and all three of them froze, and then Ai giggled.  “My room?” he traced his thumb along Wakatoshi’s jaw.  “Reiji usually sleeps in the lab, and I bet he’s snowed in now anyways.”

Wakatoshi just panted for a moment, looking down at him hungrily.  “Yeah,” he breathed, leaning down to nuzzle at Ai’s throat.  “Yeah,” he kissed and licked the soft skin there and Ai squirmed, Jae’s arms holding him tight across his chest.

“‘Toshi, come on, we’re getting nowhere fast,” Jae finally chuckled from underneath them, and Wakatoshi pulled away guiltily.  Ai giggled and rolled to his feet, pulling Jae up with him and they stumbled down the hall kissing and groping at each other.  Ai fumbled his room key out of his wallet and Jae leaned against him from behind, flush against Ai’s back and hands on Ai’s hips so he could grind against him.  It took Ai four tries to get the door unlocked and then he was pulling them both inside, dragging Jae into a searing kiss before the door had even swung shut.

Jae was all muscle, backing Ai up against his bed and grinding against him in the half-dark as he kissed him like he wanted to eat him alive.  He was barely taller than Ai but all lean muscle and strong hands where Ai was soft and pliant, and Ai moaned as Jae’s hands slipped under the waistband of his sleep pants to grip his ass tight.  Jae’s lips moved to kiss and suck at Ai’s neck, and Ai’s eyes opened just enough to see Wakatoshi with his back against the door, looking completely lost.

“Hey,” Ai said quietly, trying to keep his voice steady.  He gave Jae a nudge, and then a shove when he didn’t realize the first time, and then stepped over toward Wakatoshi.  “Everything all right?”  Wakatoshi still wouldn’t meet his eyes and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  “You don’t have to do anything, it’s ok if you want to go.”

“I, uh,” Wakatoshi ducked his head like he could possibly make himself seem smaller.  “I’m just not sure, uh...what…”

Ai trailed fingers up Wakatoshi’s forearm lightly, and Wakatoshi reached out to rest his hands lightly on Ai’s hips.  He let Ai reach up and pull him down into a kiss, and the tension slowly drained out of him as Ai’s tongue played with his own.  Ai snubbed their noses together and grinned quietly.  “Just figure it out as you go, we’ll say if anything’s wrong.  Right, Jae?” he looked back over his shoulder to see Jae sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back and propped up on his arms.

“I mean, yeah,” Jae grinned.  “How about more making out?  That was great.”

Wakatoshi and Ai both snorted a laugh and Ai went up on his toes to kiss him again, leaning against him.  Wakatoshi’s hands traced up and down his sides, hesitating at his hips, and finally Ai just moved his hands back to his ass and giggled at the way Wakatoshi’s whole face went red.

“Brat,” Wakatoshi said with no venom at all, and Ai winked at him.

“The worst.”  And then they were kissing again, and Ai carefully stepped them back toward the bed until he felt Jae’s hands on his hips guiding him in, and then he was caught between them again.  He could feel Wakatoshi hard against his belly now in addition to Jae against his ass, and Ai squirmed between them, loving the noises it pulled out of the other boys and the way Wakatoshi had to catch his breath from it.

“Hey ‘Toshi,” Ai murmured into his ear.  “Can I suck you off?”  Wakatoshi’s hands were on the bed by now, on either side of Jae’s hips, and Ai could feel them tighten their grip on the blanket.

“I think that’s a yeah,” Jae snickered and Wakatoshi gave him a dirty look.  “Hey, if you don’t want him to, I can take one for the team,” Jae said mock-disarmingly as Ai nudged Wakatoshi backward so he could get a hand between them, cupping Wakatoshi through his pants.

Wakatoshi was already working at his belt, jingling it undone and leaning back against the desk next to the bed as Ai sank to his knees.  He only had his pants open when Ai leaned in, nuzzling against the hard line of his cock through his boxers, and Wakatoshi’s head fell back as Ai licked and mouthed the fabric between them.

“Hey, babe, me too?” Jae said softly from beside Ai, and when Ai turned the head of Jae’s hard cock was just a few inches away, base cupped in one hand and a pleading look on his face.

“So needy,” Ai giggled as one hand came up to replace Jae’s and the other to work against Wakatoshi’s cock, and he leaned across to kiss the tip of Jae’s cock and lave his tongue across the underside once.  “But I promised Wakatoshi first,” he winked up at Jae, who groaned, and then turned back to Wakatoshi.

He pulled down the edge of Wakatoshi’s boxers just enough to kiss the tip of him, and then a little more, kissing his way down until Wakatoshi had to shift his weight off the desk for a moment to drop his pants down to his thighs so Ai could kiss just above his balls.  Wakatoshi was panting, one hand holding the hem of his boxers down and the other light on the back of Ai’s head, and he groaned one long note as Ai drew a line from root to tip of his cock with the flat of his tongue.

“Holy hell, babe,” Jae breathed roughly.  Ai squirmed - at the attention, at the feel of Wakatoshi’s cock against his lips - and shifted and rolled forward so he was up on his knees so he could roll his hips in Jae’s direction.

Ai pulled away from Wakatoshi for a moment to say roughly, “Grab the lube from the top drawer.”  Jae rummaged through the drawer of the desk for a moment before coming up with the bottle; Ai wrapped one hand around the base of Wakatoshi’s cock and used the other to balance against the desk as Jae moved behind him.  Jai helped him the rest of the way to his feet, Ai still bent over to keep his lips spread around the head Wakatoshi’s cock.

Jae tugged down Ai’s sleep pants and Ai’s skin prickled at the cool air, and then Jae’s cock was sliding slick against his ass and down over his slit and pushing in, and in, and Ai moaned around Wakatoshi’s cock in his mouth, taking him deeper.  Jai rocked into him with breathy little noises until Ai could feel Jae’s balls against his swollen clit, full and oversensitive and perfect.

That’s when the door opened.

Jae pulled out of him all at once, letting go of Ai’s hips and the sudden emptiness and lack of support sent Ai right back down to hit his knees hard on the carpet.  He pulled away from Wakatoshi with a wet pop and a wince and Wakatoshi was already covering up his cock, pulling his pants up, and that was Reiji and Shun silhouetted in the doorway with the shocked remainder of some joke or other on their faces.

They stood there, staring dumbly at each other, and Ai opened his mouth before he could think better of it and blurted “Get in here before someone sees!”

Reiji and Shun spared a glance at each other and then were ducking in with barely a shrug, locking the door behind them.  “Having a party without me, Cutie-Ai?” Reiji grinned and leaned back against the door, watching the three of them pointedly, and Shun sat himself on the edge of Reiji’s cluttered desk and did the same.

“Trying to,” Ai pouted, then looked up at Wakatoshi.  He was like a deer caught in the headlights, too at a loss to even try to flee, and instead was doing that thing where he tried to make his six-foot frame look like something smaller.  Then a grin spread across Ai’s face.  “You should see ‘Toshi’s cock, it’s  _ gorgeous.” _

_ “Ai.” _

“Is that so,” Reiji hmm’d through a grin, and Wakatoshi sputtered.

Ai had his hands on either side of Wakatoshi on the desk, and Wakatoshi didn’t seem willing to try very hard to break free.  “Mm,” Ai murmured.  “Nice and long,” he traced the outline of Wakatoshi’s half-soft dick through the other boy’s pants with his lips, “and not too thick,” he mouthed at the tip and Wakatoshi’s head fell back on his shoulders, “and with this gorgeous little curve to it,” he moved down again, kissing every inch through the cloth.  Wakatoshi’s hand was gripping his shoulder, not pushing or pulling, just holding him where he was.

“And what am I, chopped liver?” Jae snorted.  The front of his sleep pants was wet through from the lube, and Ai squirmed at the memory of him.

“I guess I just can’t remember,” Ai said innocently as he got up on his knees again, and heard Jae suck in a breath.  Ai glanced across at Reiji and Shun; Reiji had moved around in front of Shun, Shun’s legs bracketing his hips and chin on his shoulder and arms delicately wrapped around Reiji’s middle as they both watched Ai and Jae and ‘Toshi.

“Fuck, okay,” Jae breathed, “Okay,” and then his hands were on Ai’s hips again, helping him up, and Ai shifted one hand to ‘Toshi’s belt with a questioning look and mouthed ‘Okay?’.

‘Toshi’s eyes flicked to Reiji and Shun, and then he breathed out suddenly like he’d been holding his breath and nodded, undoing his pants again.  Ai grinned openly up at him and let Jai shimmy his sleep pants down, stepping out of them awkwardly as Jae slid against his clit.  Ai whimpered at the touch, so turned on he could barely think as ‘Toshi pulled out his cock again.  Ai kissed him halfway down his shaft and then Jae was sliding into him slick and steady all the way to the hilt - Ai barely heard the sharp breath ‘Toshi took, but felt the head of his cock against his lips and opened them to take him in.  He was still half-soft with nerves and Ai slid his tongue against the underside of him, sucking and sliding over him almost in time with Jae’s slow thrusts.

‘Toshi’s hand laid against the back of Ai’s head again, not pulling, just resting, and when Ai looked up at him as best he could the look on ‘Toshi’s face made him squirm and whimper almost as much as Jae filling him up did.  Ai let little noises slip out around ‘Toshi’s cock as they moved, feeling him get harder and filling Ai’s mouth until his jaw ached around him.

_ “Fuck _ that’s a pretty sight,” Jae said between pants, thrusts coming hard enough now to rock Ai to the core and force him down on ‘Toshi’s cock.  “Gettin’ close,” Jae gasped out.  “Oh babe, please say I can come in you, fuck,  _ please.” _

Ai managed to pull back enough to take a breath, ‘Toshi’s cock wet against his cheek as Jae shoved him forward again.  “Yeah, just, almost there,” Ai moaned, kissing the head of ‘Toshi’s cock messily but too busy getting fucked to get it back in his mouth, barely able to breathe.  “Fill me up, so deep, come on-”  He was so close, hips shaking, and Jae thrust hard suddenly and Ai could feel his cock pulse, felt the wetness and moaned deep at it.  Jae started to thrust against him again but it wasn’t nearly enough, not rough or deep enough and it wasn’t long before he slipped out, soft.  Ai could see Jae over his shoulder, admiring his handiwork dripping lazily out of Ai’s slit, and Ai whined and squirmed.

Jae grinned across at them, still panting.  “I think he still wants some more, ‘Toshi,” he said with a smirk, running a finger up from Ai’s clit to his ass and making Ai shiver.

“Yeah...yeah, okay,” ‘Toshi breathed and then tugged Ai to his shaky feet, pulling him against him and moving them toward the bed.

Ai kissed him hungrily, messily, squirming against him and then ‘Toshi was sitting back with his legs off the edge of the bed and dragging Ai up on top of him.  His cock was hard between them and Ai slid against it, rubbing his clit against the head.

“...Oh,” ‘Toshi said half out of the kiss and it was a moment before Ai realized why.

_ “Oh, _ I, um,” Ai’s head spun, too turned on be eloquent.  “I, uh, I don’t, have a cock?  Exactly.  I,”  _ damn  _ this was hard enough sober.  ‘Toshi was staring at his clit, two inches long and looking weird and stubby next to ‘Toshi’s cock right under it, and Ai squirmed uncomfortably.

“It’s okay,” ‘Toshi said in an embarrassed rush.  “I just, uh...didn’t know.  Surprised me,” he was blushing dark, and Ai couldn’t even imagine what was going through his head.

“I  _ really _ want you to fuck me,” Ai blurted out.  “Like, right now,  _ please,” _ he was begging but fuck it, he was horny as hell and half full of come and ‘Toshi was  _ right there _ and looking like  _ that _ with that  _ cock _ and Ai was not above begging to get what he wanted.

He leaned in to kiss ‘Toshi, and that made ‘Toshi’s cock slide  _ amazingly  _ against his clit, and Ai whimpered against his lips and then 'Toshi was shifting, lifting Ai up with one hand on Ai’s ass and guiding himself in with the other, and Ai moaned as he sank down on him.  He couldn’t even get all of him in, ‘Toshi was that long, and he rocked and pushed until his body just refused to take any more.   _ “Fuck  _ fuck fuck fuck,” Ai hissed out.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Reiji said suddenly from right behind him, and Ai startled so badly ‘Toshi had to grab his hips to keep him from falling off the bed.  Reiji just laughed at them.

“Shut  _ up,” _ Ai whined, sitting back on ‘Toshi’s cock again, and felt one of ‘Toshi’s hands come off his hip sharply.

“What are you doing,” ‘Toshi said lowly.

Ai looked over his shoulder and ‘Toshi had grabbed Reiji’s hand, holding it away from Ai, and - Ai flushed dark and squirmed.  Reiji had some kind of toy, a plug, narrow and a few inches long and already all slicked up.  He wiggled it at Ai when he caught Ai looking.

“I was gonna ask,” he grinned not innocently at all.

_ “Hell _ yes, you always have the best toys,” Ai grinned back, and leaned forward against ‘Toshi so his ass was open to him.  ‘Toshi must’ve let go because Ai felt the toy slippery against his hole, pushing in and just big enough to give just a little stretch, and ‘Toshi shifted and thrust shallowly under him at the feel of it through Ai’s walls.

“There’s one for you, too, if you want it,” Reiji offered ‘Toshi, who went bright red.

“No thanks.”

Ai whined and squirmed at the pressure between them, wet and full and then it turned on.

It vibrated and twisted and Ai gasped as ‘Toshi thrust up into him suddenly, too full and so sensitive and he could hear Shun laughing across the room.  The plug went still and Toshi kept thrusting shallowly for a few moments before he seemed to get a hold of himself, panting against Ai’s shoulder and Ai whimpering and squirming and wanting  _ more. _

Ai twisted until he could see Shun across the room, still sitting on the desk and lounging back on one arm, but now the other hand holding some kind of control.  Shun grinned at him and waved with the control, and then clicked a button.  The toy twisted in Ai’s ass, and Ai gasped and moaned as ‘Toshi pushed into him and rocked deep.

“Sure you don’t want one, ‘Toshi?” Reiji laughed, and Ai moaned as the toy started to vibrate.  ‘Toshi was shoved deep, almost all the way in, too much as he thrust and pushed to get the pressure of the toy against his cock, hands grabbing and pulling at Ai and he was so  _ big _ , and Ai was so  _ close- _

“I got him, Wakatoshi,” Reiji said from somewhere behind him and then ‘Toshi was pulsing inside him, coming hard, and Ai felt like he was going to be split open and shaken apart and it  _ wasn’t enough. _

Hands were on his hips, lifting him off ‘Toshi’s cock before ‘Toshi was even finished coming, and then another cock was pushing into Ai, thick and strange and  _ oh _ , that was Reiji’s hands on his hips and Reiji’s breath on his neck and Reiji’s cock in an upsizing sleeve in his cunt.

Reiji was plastered to his back and shoving in again and again, graceless and uncaring and  _ thick _ , and the plug was still twisting and vibrating against the pressure of Reiji’s cocktoy, and Ai moaned and shook and came apart.

Reiji just kept going, fucking him through the orgasm and drawing it out until it was too much, until Ai was whimpering against ‘Toshi’s chest and wishing he had the breath to tell him to stop, to never stop.  He moaned when Reiji came, too exhausted and fucked stupid to do anything else as Reiji rocked deep inside him.

Reiji slid free with an obscene noise, and Ai just panted against ‘Toshi’s chest as the toy finally stilled.  He squirmed at the feel of their come dribbling out of him, so sensitive it was almost too much.

“Hey, Ai,” Jae’s voice came through the haze, and Ai cracked his eyes open to see Jae standing by the bed, stroking his hard-again cock slowly.  “Think you can take me again?”

“Give him a  _ rest,” _ ‘Toshi groaned from under Ai, but Ai just grinned.

“If you get Shun over here, too,” he said shakily and winked across the room at Shun, who let a grin spread across his face.

“Who, me?” Shun pushed a button on the control again and Ai buried his face against the covers, hips twisting and ass clenching tight around the toy as it twisted against oversensitive nerves.

_ “Shun,”  _ Reiji said sharply, and Ai could see him clutching at the bed and struggling to keep upright, cock twitching in its sleeve and hips thrusting at nothing.

Shun clicked the button again and the toy stopped and Ai and Reiji both sagged, panting.

“I’m having plenty of fun just like this,” Shun blew them a kiss and Ai couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” Ai said breathlessly between chuckles.

Shun raised the clicker and Ai and Reiji tensed, and this time Shun just laughed at them.  “I have the powerrrr!”

“Oh my  _ god,”  _ Jae laughed so hard he snorted.  Ai could feel ‘Toshi laughing under him, and buried his face against ‘Toshi’s shoulder.

“You’re all idiots,” ‘Toshi said affectionately, the sound rumbling nicely up into Ai’s chest.

“Hey, Reiji, help me get this thing off,” Ai finally said, sitting up on top of ‘Toshi and pulling his sleep shirt over his head.  ‘Toshi watched curiously as Reiji came over, helping Ai shimmy out of the binder, and when Ai leaned back and sighed ‘Toshi was all but looking up at him in awe.

“You’ve got tits,” he blurted, and then flushed dark again.

“Yeah?”

“Can I touch ‘em?”

Now Ai flushed, self-conscious of them and the lines the binder had pressed into his skin.  “I guess?”

‘Toshi’s big hands came up, sketching over Ai’s small breasts, pressing and kneading and the skin was so sensitive from being compressed for hours that Ai bit his lip.  ‘Toshi shifted and leaned up and  _ oh,  _ his lips were on Ai’s chest, kissing and licking and searching until they found a nipple, and he sucked and laved at it until Ai was panting and ‘Toshi just glanced up at him for permission before moving across to find the other one and give it the same treatment.  Ai could feel him getting hard again, and squirmed against the length of him pressing against his slick entrance.

“Fuck, man, leave some for the rest of us,” Jae said, arms sliding around Ai’s middle and his chest tight against Ai from behind.  His cock pressed against the plug in Ai’s ass as his hand came up to splay across Ai’s chest, rolling his other nipple between his fingers as he kissed Ai’s neck.  Ai pressed down against ‘Toshi, sliding along his length between the two of them, mouth open in a quiet moan every time Jae pushed against him.

“I really,  _ really _ want to fuck your mouth,” Jae whispered in his ear, voice low and filthy, and Ai shivered.

Ai pushed ‘Toshi gently back and he went, letting Ai turn around on top of him so Ai could face Jae.  Jae was right up against Ai a moment later, kissing him searingly and grabbing at him, and Ai could feel ‘Toshi lining up his cock underneath him and sank down onto it with a moan.  ‘Toshi shifted under him and rocked deeper, sitting up to wrap arms around him from behind, filling him to the brim as Ai’s hands slipped around Jae’s cock and cupped his balls.

“Please, babe, anything you want, just--  _ fuck,”  _ Jae swore as Ai moved to suck at his ear, and rutted desperately into Ai’s hands.

“Come up on the bed,” Ai whispered into his ear and Jae was moving almost before the sentence was done, stumbling out of his sleep pants and shirt long since gone.  Ai raised himself up off of ‘Toshi with a slow moan.  “Reiji?”

“Right here,” Reiji said as he came over, and then grinned when he saw Ai pull the toy out.  “Oh, babe.”

Ai pressed ‘Toshi’s cock along the crack of his ass, slick and long and perfect as ‘Toshi sat up and wrapped his arms tight around him and rutted into the tight space, groaning softly against Ai’s shoulder.  Ai rolled forward on his knees and leaned against Reiji, and felt ‘Toshi press the head of his cock to Ai’s hole, and Ai breathed out slow and moaning as he sank down on ‘Toshi’s cock.  He never seemed to end, more and more and Ai felt like he could come any moment, so deep, and then his ass was tight against ‘Toshi’s hips and they were both panting.

_ “Fuck,” _ Toshi breathed, and Ai laughed.

“Where’s my other boy?” he asked playfully, like he didn’t know Jae was up on his knees right next to him and so hard he looked like he was about to die.  Jae pressed his hips forward, but Ai scooped an arm up between Jae’s legs to press his toy up against Jae’s ass.  Jae’s mouth fell open in a pant and Ai gave him a challenging look, and instead of answering Jae pressed back against the toy, letting it slip into him, and Ai opened his mouth and took him in when he rocked forward again.  Ai sucked and flexed his tongue against the underside of Jae’s cock, loving the way Jae grabbed at him and fucked slowly into his mouth, loving the taste of himself on Jae.

Ai felt the blunt head of Reiji’s cock nudging against his entrance and shifted back on ‘Toshi, moaning at the way it made ‘Toshi’s cock move inside him, and it let Reiji drag his leg up to bare his cunt to the world.  Ai moaned helplessly around Jae’s cock as Reiji pushed in - he was still wearing the sleeve, and it made him so thick next to ‘Toshi that he almost couldn’t fit.  Ai wrapped his free hand around Reiji, reaching and searching until he found the plug Reiji was wearing and pushed it hard, half trying to torture him and half trying to help him in.  Reiji panted and rocked in slowly, slick with lube and come, filling Ai up bit by bit until it was too much and Ai was coming again, barely any space for his muscles to tighten, and ‘Toshi’s arms were like a vise around his chest as he thrust up and Reiji was so big and Jae was fucking just barely into his throat-- it was too much and it was  _ perfect. _

Ai felt the plug turn on and Reiji panted and moaned and shook, pushing back against Ai’s hand to get pressure on the toy and forward to get pressure on his cock.  Jae came, sudden and hot across Ai’s tongue, panting under Reiji’s desperate moans until he broke away from Ai and half-collapsed back on the bed with hips twisting and ass clenched tight around the toy.

Ai leaned back against ‘Toshi as best he could and felt Reiji finally come a moment later, a helpless noise wringing out of him and his come slicking Ai’s cunt as he slipped free.  ‘Toshi rocked up into him now that there was finally room to, desperate for friction, and gave in a few moments later and rolled them over so Ai was on hands and knees on the bed and he could fuck into him properly.  Noises broke from Ai’s lips, ‘Toshi was so  _ deep, _ and Jae was right there on the bed in front of Ai and Ai leaned forward until he could lick up Jae’s cock and swallow him down again.

“Too much, fuck, god,  _ fuck,” _ Jae was clinging to him, thrusting up into his mouth and ‘Toshi was fucking into him hard enough Ai couldn’t pull away from Jae if he wanted to, and then ‘Toshi was tight and deep and spilling inside him again and Ai came again, moaning around Jae’s cock until ‘Toshi finally pulled out of him and he could collapse onto the bed.

Ai twisted and squirmed until his head was pillowed on Jae’s thigh and looked across at ‘Toshi, who was sitting back on his heels and with his head thrown back as he panted to catch his breath.  He looked down at Ai, setting a hand on Ai’s calf and giving him a soft grin as Ai felt Jae’s fingers massage into his scalp.

“I’m calling that a successful test,” Reiji said from where he was sitting on the floor, grinning as he leaned back against Shun’s leg.

“Dammit we were having a  _ moment!” _ Ai said, and threw his pillow across at Reiji, who just laughed and let it hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day ya filthy animals
> 
> Check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChimaAmla) and [tumblr](http://chimaamla.tumblr.com)!


End file.
